Odłamek pocisku/I/08
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII. Dziennik Elżbiety. To podwójne morderstwo, dokonane po całym szeregu zdarzeń tragicznych, powiązanych jakimś silnym, nierozerwalnym węzłem, miało w sobie moc okropnej grozy, coś z wstrząsającej siły przeznaczeń; obaj młodzi ludzie nie wyrzekli ani słowa, trwali bez ruchu, w milczeniu. Tyle razy, w ciągu walk, czuli wkoło siebie tchnienie śmierci, nigdy jednak nie ukazała się im ona dotąd w postaci równie okrutnej i ohydnej. Śmierć! Oto zjawiła się nie jak zło zdradzieckie, uderzające przypadkiem, lecz jak widmo, które wślizguje się w mroku, śledzi przeciwnika, wybiera sposobną chwilę i z pełną świadomością podnosi ramię do ciosu. A widmo to przybierało dla nich postać i twarz majora Hermanna. Paweł przemówił wreszcie, a głos jego miał ów dźwięk głuchy, jakby szalony, zdający się wywoływać złe siły z ciemności: — Przyszedł tej nocy. Przyszedł i zobaczył na murze nasze nazwiska, a że Bernard d’Audeville i Paweł Delroze to dwu groźnych dlań nieprzyjaciół, skorzystał więc ze sposobności uwolnienia się od tych dwu wrogów. Przekonany, że to my obaj spaliśmy w tym pokoju, uderzył... a cios jego dotknął biednego Gériflour’a i jego towarzysza; zamiast nas, oni ponieśli śmierć. Po chwili milczenia wyszeptał: — Zginęli, jak zginął mój ojciec... i Elżbieta... i stróż i jego żona... z tej samej ręki... z tej samej, słyszysz, Bernardzie! Tak, to nieprawdopodobne, ja wiem i trudno mi się z tem pogodzić... A jednak, ta sama ręka dzierży zawsze ów sztylet... wtedy i dziś ta sama. Bernard oglądnął znaną broń i rzekł, wpatrując się w tajemnicze litery: — Hermann, prawda? major Hermann? — Tak, tak — potwierdził żywo Paweł... — Jakie jest właściwie jego imię, kim on jest w rzeczywistości? Nie wiem. Lecz istota, która popełniła wszystkie te zbrodnie, jest napewno tym kimś, co podpisuje się temi literami: H. E. R. M. Dawszy sygnał alarmu ludziom swego oddziału, uprzedziwszy kapelana i lekarza-majora, Paweł postanowił poprosić o specjalne posłuchanie swego pułkownika, aby wyjawić mu całą tajemniczą historję, która mogła rzucić pewne światło na stracenie Elżbiety i zamordowanie obu żołnierzy. Dowiedział się jednak, że pułkownik wraz z swym pułkiem walczył poza linją graniczną, trzecia zaś kompanja została w pośpiechu odwołana, z wyjątkiem jednego oddziału, który miał pozostać w zamku pod rozkazami sierżanta Delroze. Paweł sam więc wraz z swymi ludźmi rozpoczął śledztwo. Nie przyniosło ono jednak żadnego wyniku. Nie udało się uzyskać najdrobniejszej choćby wskazówki, w jaki sposób morderca wtargnął naprzód w obręb parku, następnie w ruiny zamku, a wreszcie do pokoju. Nikt z cywilnych nie przechodził tędy, czyżby więc należało przypuszczać, że sprawcą podwójnego morderstwa był jeden z żołnierzy trzeciej kompanji? Chyba nie. Jakież jednak poza tem przyjąć przypuszczenie? Nie dowiedział się również Paweł żadnych szczegółów o śmierci swej żony, ani o tem, gdzie pogrzebano jej ciało. I to było dlań najcięższe. Ranni niemieccy nie umieli dać żadnych wyjaśnień, podobnie jak i jeńcy. Wszyscy oni wiedzieli o egzekucji jednego mężczyzny i dwu kobiet, wszyscy jednak przybyli do zamku już po dokonanym fakcie i po odejściu wojsk okupacyjnych. Paweł dotarł aż do wsi Ornequin. Może tu wiedziano choć cośkolwiek. Może mieszkańcy wioski słyszeli co o jego żonie, o życiu, jakie wiodła w zamku, o jej męczarniach i śmierci... Ornequin było puste. Ani jednej kobiety, ani jednego starca. Nieprzyjaciel musiał widocznie wysłać wszystkich mieszkańców do Niemiec i to odrazu, na samym początku, chciał bowiem usunąć wszelkich świadków swoich czynów z czasów okupacji i pustką otoczyć zamek. Trzy dni poświęcił Paweł na bezowocne poszukiwania. — A przecież mówił do Bernarda, Elżbieta nie mogła zniknąć tak bez śladu. Jeżeli nie znajdę jej grobu, może przynajmniej trafię na jakiś ślad jej pobytu w zamku. Tu przecie żyła, tu cierpiała. Jakaś drobna choćby pamiątka po niej byłaby mi tak droga! Zdołał wreszcie sprawdzić dokładnie, w którem miejscu znajdował się zamieszkiwany przez nią pokój, a wpośród ruin odnalazł pozostałe po nim gruzy i stos kamieni. Szczątki salonów na parterze, na które zwaliły się sufity z pierwszego piętra, tworzyły jedno olbrzymie rumowisko; w tym to chaosie, pod kupą muru i mebli połamanych w drzazgi, znalazł Paweł pewnego poranku małe stłuczone lusterko i szyldkretową szczotkę i srebrny scyzoryk i nożyczki, drobne przedmioty, które były własnością Elżbiety. Najbardziej wzruszyło go jednak odkrycie grubego kalendarza, w którym — wiedział to z dawnych lat — żona jego przed ślubem jeszcze miała zwyczaj zapisywać swe wydatki, sprawunki i wizyty, a niekiedy też ważniejsze zdarzenia swego życia. Z kalendarza tego pozostała tylko okładka z datą 1914 i pierwsza część, obejmująca siedm pierwszych miesięcy w roku. Wszystkie kartki z ostatnich pięciu miesięcy były nie wyrwane, lecz po jednej ściągnięte z nitek, przytwierdzających je do okładki. Odrazu przeszyła Pawła myśl, iż zostały one wyjęte przez Elżbietę i to bez pośpiechu, powoli w chwili, kiedy nic jej nie nagliło ani niepokoiło, kiedy pragnęła tylko poprostu na kartkach tych zapisywać dzień po dniu... Co? co? nic innego, jak właśnie swe najtajniejsze myśli, które kreśliła dawniej w kalendarzu, między jednym a drugim wydatkiem lub sprawunkiem. A ponieważ po moim odjeździe — myślał Paweł — nie było już żadnych rachunków, a życie jej stało się odtąd najstraszniejszym dramatem, bez wątpienia więc powierzała tym nieistniejącym dziś kartkom swą samotność... swe skargi... może bunt swój przeciwko mnie. W dniu tym, Paweł w nieobecności Bernarda, podwoił swój zapał poszukiwania. Przeglądał wszystkie dziury, szperał pod wszystkiemi gruzami. Podnosił z ziemi odłamki odbitych marmurów, szczątki potłuczonych pająków, strzępy dywanów, kawałki zczerniałych w ogniu belek. Przez całe godziny oddawał się temu z zaciętym uporem. Jednakże milczące gruzy i rumowiska nie odpowiadały na jego palące pytania, rozpoczął więc cierpliwie dalsze poszukiwania w parku. Wysiłki bezowocne; Paweł zdawał sobie sprawę z całej bezcelowości tych zabiegów. Zbyt ważne były te kartki dla Elżbiety, musiała je zniszczyć, bądź też ukryć starannie. A może... — A może — rzekł sam do siebie — wykradziono jej te kartki. Major musiał roztaczać nad nią bezustanny nadzór. A w takim razie, kto wie... W umyśle Pawła zarysowało się jakieś przypuszczenie. Znalazłszy poprzednio ubranie wieśniaczki i czarną koronkową chusteczkę, nie przywiązując do nich większej wagi, pozostawił je na łóżku w pokoju i teraz zastanawiał się, czy major w nocy, kiedy zamordował dwu żołnierzy, nie wrócił z zamiarem wzięcia ubrań lub przynajmniej zawartości ich kieszeni? Nie mógł zaś tego dokonać, ponieważ żołnierz Gériflour leżąc na tem, zakrywał sobą ubranie. I oto przypomniał sobie Paweł, że oglądając strój wieśniaczki, poczuł jakby szelest papieru w kieszeni spodnicy. Czy nie był to przypadkiem dziennik Elżbiety, odkryty i skradziony przez majora Hermanna? Paweł pobiegł szybko do pokoju, w którym popełniono podwójne morderstwo. Schwycił gorączkowo ubranie i szukał. — Ach! — zawołał nagle z radością, oto są! Kartki, wyjęte z kalendarza, złożone były w dużej żółtej kopercie. Luźne, zmięte, miejscami podarte; od pierwszego wejrzenia spostrzegł odrazu, że były to kartki tylko z sierpnia i z września, a nawet brakowało niektórych dat z tych dwu miesięcy. I zobaczył pismo Elżbiety. Z początku nie był to dziennik zbyt szczegółowy. Nic, tylko urywane notatki, biedne notatki, skarga złamanego serca... Czasami dłuższa, wymagająca dodatkowej kartki. Notatki kreślone w dzień lub w nocy, piórem lub ołówkiem, niekiedy zaledwie czytelne, wywołujące obraz drżącej ręki, dwojga zamglonych łzami oczu, obraz istoty oszalałej z bólu. Nic bardziej nie mogło wzruszyć Pawła, jak ów znaleziony dziennik. Był sam, czytał: Niedziela 2. sierpnia. „Nie powinien był napisać do mnie tego listu; zbyt jest okrutny. Dlaczego przytem doradza mi opuścić Ornequin? Wojna? Więc dlatego, że może przyjść do wojny, miałoby mi zabraknąć odwagi do pozostania tutaj i spełnienia mego obowiązku? Jakże on mnie nie zna! Czyżby przypuszczał, że jestem tchórzem, że jestem zdolna podejrzewać biedną moją matkę?... Pawle, mój drogi Pawle, nie powinieneś był mnie opuścić... Poniedziałek 3. sierpnia. „Odkąd odjechała służba, Rozalja i Hieronim podwoili względem mnie swą troskliwość. Rozalja błagała mnie, abym również wyjechała. „A wy, Rozaljo” spytałam, „czy także opuścicie Ornequin?” „Och! my, cóż my znaczymy? Nie potrzebujemy się niczego obawiać. Zresztą, tu nasze miejsce”. Odpowiedziałam jej, że i moje także. Widziałam jednak, ze nie mogła tego zrozumieć. „Kiedy spotykam Hieronima, potrząsa głową i patrzy na mnie smutnemi oczyma”. Wtorek 4. sierpnia. „Obowiązek mój? Tak, nie przeczę temu. Wolałabym umrzeć, niż wyrzec się tego. Lecz jak go wypełnić? I jak osiągnąć prawdę? Mam dużo odwagi, a jednak nie przestaję płakać, tak, jakbym nie miała nic lepszego do roboty. Bo ciągle myślę przedewszystkiem o Pawle. Gdzie on jest? Co się z nim dzieje? Gdy Hieronim powiedział mi dziś rano, że wojna jest wypowiedziana, o mało co nie zemdlałam. Zatem Paweł będzie się bił. Będzie może raniony, zabity! Ach! mój Boże, czy naprawdę nie powinnam być przy nim, gdzieś w mieście, nieopodal pola bitwy? Czegoż mogę się spodziewać, pozostając tutaj. Tak, obowiązek mój, wiem... moja matka. Ach, mamo przebacz mi. Lecz, widzisz, ja kocham i boję się, by mu nie stało się coś złego”... Czwartek 6. sierpnia. „Ciągle tylko łzy. Coraz bardziej jestem nieszczęśliwa. Lecz czuję, że gdybym miała być jeszcze nieszczęśliwszą nie ustąpiłabym. A zresztą, czyż mogłabym pojechać za nim, kiedy on już mnie nie chce, kiedy nawet nie pisze do mnie? Jego miłość? Ależ on mię nienawidzi! Jestem córką kobiety, dla której czuje bezgraniczną nienawiść. Ach! co za męka! Czy to możliwe? Jeżeli jednak myśli w ten sposób o mojej matce, a jeśli ja nie dopełnię mego zadania, nigdy już nie zobaczymy się więcej? Takież czeka mnie życie?... Piątek 7. sierpnia. „Dopytywałam Hieronima i Rozalję o mamę. Znali ją zaledwie przez parę tygodni, lecz pamiętają dobrze, a wszystko co mówili, sprawiło mi tyle radości. Miała być taka dobra i taka piękna! Wszyscy ją uwielbiali. — Niezawsze była wesoła, mówiła mi Rozalja. Czy to trawiła ją już choroba, nie wiem, ale kiedy się uśmiechała, człowieka ogarniało wzruszenie. „Moja biedna, kochana mama!”... Sobota 8. sierpnia. „Dziś rano słyszeliśmy daleki bardzo odgłos armat. Biją się w odległości dziesięciu mil. „Przed chwilą przyszli Francuzi. Często z terasy widywałam ich, jak szli w dolinę Liseron’u. Ci będą mieszkali w zamku. Kapitan ich tłumaczył się uprzejmie. Z obawy, aby nie zrobić mi kłopotu, on i jego porucznicy zajmują pawilon, w którym mieszkał Hieronim z żoną; tam też jadają” . Niedziela 9. sierpnia. „Ciągle żadnych wiadomości od Pawła. Ja również nie próbuję pisać do niego. Nie chcę, aby wiedział cośkolwiek o mnie aż do chwili, w której zbiorę wszystkie dowody. „Ale co robić? I jak znaleźć dowody rzeczy, która zdarzyła się przed szesnastu laty? Szukam, badam, rozmyślam. Nic”. Poniedziałek 10. sierpnia. „Armaty grzmią ciągle w oddali. A przecież kapitan powiedział mi, że żaden z ruchów nieprzyjacielskich ataku nie zapowiadał z tej strony”. Wtorek 11. sierpnia. „Przed chwilą żołnierz, który stał na straży w lesie, obok małej furtki, prowadzącej do wsi, został zabity pchnięciem noża. Przypuszczają, że chciał zagrodzić przejście jakiemuś indywidjum, które usiłowało wyjść z parku. Lecz jakim sposobem ten ktoś dostał się w obręb zamku?” Środa 12. sierpnia. „Co to znaczy? Fakt ten poruszył mię do żywego wydaje mi się niewytłumaczony. Zdarzają się zresztą i inne, które są również niesamowite, choć nie umiałabym powiedzieć dlaczego. Dziwi mnie bardzo, że kapitan i wszyscy żołnierze, których spotykam, zdają się do tego stopnia niefrasobliwi i nawet żartują między sobą. Doznaję takiego przygniatającego wrażenia, jak przed zbliżającą się burzą. Bez wątpienia, to stan nerwowy. „Dziś rano zatem... Paweł przerwał czytanie. Cały dół kartki, na której nakreślone były te słowa, jak również i następne, wydarto. Czyżby major wykradłszy dziennik, wyrwał zeń, dla jakichś nieznanych przyczyn kartki, na których Elżbieta dawała pewne wyjaśnienia? Dziennik mówił dalej: Piątek 14. sierpnia. „Musiałam zwierzyć się kapitanowi, nie mogłam inaczej. Zaprowadziłam go do uschniętego drzewa, otoczonego bluszczem i prosiłam, aby położył się na ziemię i słuchał. Wykonał to z wielką uwagą i cierpliwością. Lecz nie dowiedział się niczego, a ja z kolei, powtórzywszy sama owo doświadczenie, musiałam przyznać mu rację. — „Wszak widzi pani, niema tu nic niepokojącego. — „Przysięgam panu, kapitanie, że onegdaj wtem miejscu, wydobywał się z tego drzewa jakiś dziwny szmer. I trwało to przez kilka minut. „Odpowiedział, uśmiechając się nieznacznie: — "Nic łatwiejszego, jak kazać ściąć to drzewo. Lecz czy nie sądzi pani, że w tym stanie naprężenia nerwów, w jakim znajdujemy się tu wszyscy, możemy być skłonni do pewnych urojeń i przywidzeń? Skądby bowiem mógł pochodzić ów dziwny szmer?... „Tak, istotnie, on miał słuszność. A jednak, ja słyszałam... Widziałam...” Sobota 15. sierpnia. „Przyprowadzono wczoraj wieczorem dwu oficerów niemieckich i zamknięto ich w zolarni przy końcu zabudowań kuchennych. „Dziś rano znaleziono już tylko ich uniformy. „Że wyważyli drzwi, to jeszcze można sobie wyobrazić. Lecz badania kapitana wykazały, iż uciekli przebrani w mundury francuskie, a strażom powiedzieli, że mają zlecenie do Corvigny. „Kto dostarczył im tych mundurów? Pozatem, musieli jeszcze znać hasło... Kto im je zdradził?... „Podobno przez kilka dni z rzędu przychodziła jakaś wieśniaczka z jajami i z mlekiem, wieśniaczka trochę za dobrze ubrana; nie widziano jej już w dniu dzisiejszym... Lecz nic nie dowodzi jej współwiny.” Niedziela 16. sierpnia. „Kapitan namawiał mnie żywo do odjazdu. Już się teraz nie uśmiecha. Wydaje się bardzo zatroskany. — „Jesteśmy otoczeni szpiegami — powiedział mi. Pozatem, pewne oznaki każą przypuszczać, że niebawem mogą nas zaatakować. Nie byłby to atak zbyt silny, mający na celu zdobycie przejścia do Corvigny, lecz w każdym razie położyliby łapę na zamku. Obowiązkiem moim jest uprzedzić panią, że każdej chwili możemy być zmuszeni cofnąć się do Corvigny i że byłoby więcej niż nieroztropnie, gdyby pani tu pozostała. „Odpowiedziałam kapitanowi, że nic nie zmieni mego postanowienia. „Hieronim i Rozalja zaklinali mię także, abym wyjechała. Poco? Zostanę tutaj”. Paweł przerwał po raz drugi. W tem miejscu brakowało w kalendarzu jednej kartki, następna zaś, z 18. sierpnia, naddarta u góry i u dołu, dawała tylko urywek dziennika, nakreślony przez Elżbietę pod tą datą. „...i to jest powód, dla którego nie mówiłam o tem w liście, wysłanym do Pawła. Dowie się, że zostaję w Ornequin, dowie się o pobudkach mego postanowienia; oto wszystko. Lecz nie powinien wiedzieć o mojej nadziei. „Ona narazie taka niepewna, zbudowana na tak bardzo drobnym szczególe! Mimo to, jestem pełna radości. Nie rozumię znaczenia tego drobiazgu, lecz bezwiednie wyczuwam jego doniosłość. Ach! niechaj kapitan powiększa patrole, niechaj żołnierze oglądają swą broń i objawiają chęć do walki. Niechaj nieprzyjaciel sadowi się w Ebrecourt, jak powiadają! Co mnie to obchodzi? Jedna jedyna myśl mnie pochłania! Czyżbym znalazła punkt wyjścia? Czyżbym była na dobrej drodze? „Zobaczymy. Rozważmy”... Kartka była wydarta w tem miejscu, gdzie Elżbieta zapuszczała się w drobiazgowe rozstrząsania. Kto to zrobił? Bez wątpienia major Hermann, lecz dlaczego? Wydarta była również pierwsza połowa kartki z środy 19. sierpnia. 19. sierpień, wilja dnia, w którym Niemcy zdobyli szturmem Ornequin, Corvigny i całą okolicę... Jakie słowa nakreśliła Elżbieta owego popołudnia, w środę? Jakiego dokonała odkrycia? Co przygotowywało się w cieniu? Strach ogarniał Pawła. Przypomniał sobie, że o drugiej godzinie nad ranem, w czwartek, pierwszy huk dział zagrzmiał nad Corvigny; z sercem ściśniętem przeczytał drugą część kartki: Jedenasta godzina w nocy. „Wstałam i otworzyłam okno. Z wszystkich stron słychać ujadanie psów. Opowiadają sobie wzajem, to znów przestają szczekać, zdają się nasłuchiwać i znowu zaczynają wyć; nigdy nie słyszałam takiego ujadania. Kiedy milkną, zapada dziwna, przejmująca cisza; wsłuchuję się w nią, aby pochwycić niewyraźne szmery, budzące czujność psów. „I mnie również się zdaje, że słychać jakieś odgłosy. Nie jest to szelest liści, niema to żadnego związku z tem czemś, co ożywia zazwyczaj wielką ciszę nocy. Szmer ten dochodzi niewiadomo skąd, a wrażenie moje jest tak silne, a tak zarazem dziwnie nieokreślone, że zapytuję równocześnie sama siebie, czy nie uwodzi mnie bicie własnego serca lub czy nie odgaduję odgłosów pochodu całej armji. „Doprawdy, jestem szalona! Armja w pochodzie!? A nasze przednie straże na granicy? A nasze warty około zamku?... Byłaby przecież walka, wymiana strzałów karabinowych”... Pierwsza godzina w nocy. „Nie ruszyłam się od okna. Ujadanie psów ustało. Wszystko pogrążone w śnie. A oto zobaczyłam kogoś, kto wyłonił się z pomiędzy drzew i przechodził przez trawnik. Byłabym mogła myśleć, że to jeden z żołnierzy. Lecz kiedy cień ten mijał moje okno, było dość jasno, abym mogła rozróżnić sylwetkę kobiecą. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że to Rozalja. Lecz nie, sylweta była wysoka, chód lekki i prędki. Chciałam już obudzić Hieronima i zaalarmować zamek. Nie uczyniłam tego. Cień rozwiał się od strony terasy. I nagle rozległ się krzyk ptaka... wydał mi się taki dziwny... A potem jasność na niebie, jakby blask spadającej gwiazdy. „A potem już nic. Znowu cisza, wszystko jakby zamarłe. Już nic. Jednakże, od tej chwili nie mogę się już położyć. Boję się, choć sama nie wiem czego. Z wszystkich krańców horyzontu wyłaniają się wszelkie możliwe niebezpieczeństwa. Skradają się ku mnie, opasują mię, biorą w niewolę, duszą mię, przytłaczają. Brak mi tchu... Boję się... boję się...